


Дай мне повод

by elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкл - это безумие, это пороховая бочка, и никогда не знаешь, когда она рванет, когда разнесет тебя на мили вокруг жалкими ошметками, которые потом собирать замучаешься, заплачешься.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дай мне повод

**Author's Note:**

> “Уилисс” - великий роман ирландца Джеймса Джойса, полный аллюзий на “Одиссею”. В нем под 900 страниц. И это, честно говоря, местами просто невыносимая тягомотина. Но книга, однозначно, грандиозная и гениальная, да.  
> M77 - автомобильная дорога, соединяющая Глазго и Фенуик.  
> Грантем - город в графстве Линкольншир в Великобритании. Родина Маргарет Тэтчер.  
> Сергей Драгунов (Sergei Dragunov) и Алиса Босконович (Alisa Bosconovitch) - герои серии файтинговых игр “Tekken”. Фаталити (Fatality) - уникальная атака в серии файтинговых игр “Mortal Combat”.  
> Бат-Стрит (Bath Street) - одна из улиц Глазго, пролегает параллельно Сошихолл Стрит (Sauchiehall Street), одной из самых оживленных в городе, в районе ресторанчиков, магазинчиков и прочей развлекательной ерунды.  
> Лох-Ломонд (Loch Lomond) - озеро в Шотландии, больше Лох-Несс. Красоты необыкновенной. Стерлинг - город примерно в 40 милях от Лох-Ломонд.  
> Фламбе - не самый сложный, но один из самых эффектных приемов в арсенале поваров. Суть в том, что готовую еду поливают горючим (то бишь, спиртосодержащим) и ненадолго поджигают. Получается вкусненько.

_Take me back, I love you_  
Pity me, I need you.  
I know it's wrong, it must be wrong,  
But right or wrong  
I can't get along  
Without you 

Джеймс видит этого мальчика в первый раз на воскресной проповеди. Нескладный, длинный, угловатый, менее рыжий, чем сам Джеймс, он сидит впереди, рядом со своим отцом, и Джеймс может хорошо рассмотреть только его затылок да чуть торчащие уши. Отец мальчика - его Джеймсу видно лучше - чем-то похож на мужчин из учебника по истории - строгий взгляд, тяжелая челюсть, угловатый подбородок, высокий наклонный лоб. Не хватает только фуражки с мертвой головой. Джеймс хихикает в кулачок и тут же получает едва ощутимый шлепок по затылку от матери:  
\- Тихо, Джейми.

Но мальчишка впереди оборачивается, ищет внимательными серыми глазами источник шума и находит взгляд Джеймса, смотрит не то осуждающе, не то выжидающе. Джеймс замечает россыпь веснушек, почти такую же, как у него самого, и не придумывает ничего лучше, как показать этому сероглазому язык. Тот удивленно вскидывает тонкие брови, еще секунду смотрит на Джеймса и отворачивается. И Джеймсу даже обидно - хоть бы тоже язык показал.

А на неделе Джеймс слышит разговор мамы с соседкой, мисс МакМерфи, из которого узнает, что в городе появилась новая семья. Они ирландцы. Разобрав отчего-то совсем не ирландскую фамилию, Джеймс сразу понимает, что речь идет о том мальчике из церкви и его отце.

\- Фассбендер, - Джеймс немного картавит, и финальный звук "р" выходит смазанным, застревает в горле. Джеймс повторяет снова:  
\- Фассбендер.

***

Между Глазго и Дублином 394 километра, если ехать короткой дорогой до парома. Между Глазго и Дублином вода, земля и граница двух государств.

Между Джеймсом МакЭвоем и Майклом Фассбендером намного больше, чем 394 километра моря и суши, хотя они учатся в одной школе. Майкл на два года старше Джеймса, ему 16, он выше Джеймса на голову уже сейчас. Майкл встречается с самой симпатичной девочкой в школе - она как раз в классе Джеймса, и ее зовут Роуз. Рослый Майкл зажимает ее в каждом углу школы, влажно и долго целует перед выходом на футбольное поле, а она, дурочка голубоглазая, радуется. Джеймсу все время приходится сдерживать себя, чтобы не сказать ей, что он видел, как Майкл однажды сидел в кафе со своей одноклассницей, а потом они шли к нему домой и целовались. И с Роуз он тогда уже встречался.

Нет, Джеймс не следит за Майклом. По крайней мере, сам он это слежкой не считает.

Они с Майклом знакомы, пусть и шапочно - родители водят их в одну церковь, и оба они помогают святому отцу. Не вместе, по очереди. Джеймс прекрасно знает, что Майкл держит посты - наверное, поэтому у него поджарая фигура охотничьего пса. Джеймс не может отказать себе в сладком даже зная о том, что после смерти его ждут адские муки. Джеймс уверен, что станет миссионером, уедет в Африку и отмолит все свои грехи.

Джеймс также знает, что Майкл ненавидит читать. Один раз он даже слышит, как Майкл оправдывается перед преподавателем классической английской литературы:  
\- У меня дислексия, мистер Маккелен, мне физически трудно читать.

Джеймс, притаившийся за углом, чуть не ляпает, что "Улисса" Майкл прочитал за три дня, быстрее, чем он сам. Просто Майкл терпеть Диккенса не может и читать "Большие надежды" не хочет. А если Майкл чего-то не хочет, его под дулом автомата не заставишь это сделать. И плевать ему на то, что там мистер Маккелен говорит. Читать Майкл будет только то, что ему нравится.

Джеймс начинает курить, потому что курить начинает Майкл. Сигаретный дым кажется Джеймсу ужасно невкусным, и он сам не понимает, почему ему надо повторять за Майклом. Но он повторяет, и не только это. Например, он пытается слушать хеви и трэш-метал. На стадии попытки его знакомство с этим грохотом и заканчивается, в то время как Майкл отращивает волосы до плеч (ему ужасно не идет) и начинает репетировать с такими же, как он, любителями этого ревущего ужаса, в отцовском гараже. Роуз уже давно забыта, и ей на смену приходит много других девчонок. Что вполне логично - Майкл красивый даже с этими патлами, он в выпускном классе, у него есть мотоцикл, гитара и недурной голос. Кроме того, есть в Майкле что-то еще, чему Джеймс названия дать не может. Наверное, отец сказал бы, что это харизма, а мать - что мужественность. Джеймс завидует, откровенно завидует - у него-то сейчас как раз пухлые подростковые щечки, так что ни о какой мужественности даже думать не стоит. Джеймс сбривает начинающие расти усы сразу, как только замечает - он терпеть не может этот юношеский пушок над верхней губой. Он слышал, как Майкл однажды назвал это лобковыми усиками.

***

Джеймса ужасно тошнит. Ему надо выйти на сцену, прочитать речь от имени всех учеников школы, выпускающихся в этом году, а он не может, потому что пьян до ужаса. Лучший ученик класса, паинька Джеймс МакЭвой стоит за кулисами школьного актового зала и пытается не блевануть себе на ботинки.

Зачем он напился? О, прекрасный вопрос. На их выпускной за каким-то чертом явился Фассбендер, выпустившийся два года назад и пропавший из Глазго, остригший, наконец, свои волосы, еще сильнее вытянувшийся и возмужавший, попросил у Джеймса закурить и предложил глотнуть виски для храбрости, когда узнал, что Джеймсу выступать. Джеймс, обалдевший от того, что Майкл его вообще помнит, сделал три больших глотка прямо из горлышка. Майкл повел бровью, но ничего не сказал, только по плечу похлопал.

И теперь Джеймс стоит, пошатываясь, опираясь о стенку, и не знает, как выбраться на сцену.  
\- МакЭвой, быстро! - кто-то из учителей буквально из-под земли вырастает рядом, хватает Джеймса за локоть и тащит к выходу, но вдруг замирает, - ты что, пьян?

Джеймс мотает головой и мычит. На большее он не способен. Он даже не может понять, что за учитель его трясет - веки свинцовые, не поднимешь.

\- Джеймс, но как же речь...  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Салливан! Как дела?

Джеймс с титаническим усилием приоткрывает один глаз и косится в сторону, откуда доносится голос.

\- Майкл, дорогой, здравствуй! Прости, но у нас тут...

\- Ничего страшного, мистер Салливан. У Джеймса температура со вчерашнего вечера, и его мама просила забрать его домой. Может, кто-то другой прочитает речь?

Джеймс слышит, как ровный голос Майкла несет эту откровенную чушь, и не понимает, зачем он это делает. Но мистер Салливан слушает Майкла - этому раздолбаю почему-то всегда верят.

\- Хорошо, Майкл, конечно, раз температура... Забирай его. Я-то грешным делом подумал, что он пьяный...

Крепкие руки обнимают Джеймса за плечи и тянут от выхода на сцену:  
\- Что вы! Как вы могли такое про Джеймса подумать. Пойдем, Джейми.

Джеймс послушно тащится за руками. Он помнит, что у Майкла очень красивые руки. Очень мужественные.

В себя Джеймс приходит уже на улице, на заднем дворе школы, около мотоцикла. Майкл протягивает шлем, толкает в сторону байка.

\- Зачем? - буркает Джеймс, хотя шлем берет, но так и не надевает. Майкл присаживается на корточки около этого двухколесного хромированного монстра и закуривает:  
\- Просто так. Давно не виделись.

Джеймс кивает, трет глаза:  
\- Давно, - и умоляюще добавляет, - не надо на мотоцикл.

Майкл косится на него, выкидывает брови:  
\- Дай мне повод не увозить тебя сейчас.

Джеймс думает секунд пять, за это время Майкл успевает почти докурить.  
\- Меня вырвет, - наконец находит Джеймс достойный на его взгляд аргумент. Майкл даже в лице не меняется, щелчком пальцев отбрасывает окурок на асфальт. На территории школы мусорить нельзя.  
\- Это не повод, - он выхватывает шлем из рук Джеймса и нахлобучивает ему на голову, - а ну, садись.

Через десять минут они тормозят в трех кварталах от школы, и Джеймс долго блюет на газон Бернсов. Майкл держит в одной руке шлем, который успел стащить с позеленевшего МакЭвоя, второй откидывает челку с его лба.

\- Жив?  
\- Да, - Джеймсу кажется, что он сейчас селезенку выплюнет прямо на садового гнома. Омерзительно жирного веселого садового гнома. Но не выплевывает. Майкл дает ему бутылку воды, Джеймс полощет рот и горло и чувствует, что полегчало.

\- Поехали, - Майкл заводит мотоцикл, и Джеймс с наслаждением прижимается к его широкой спине, вдыхает аромат мягкой кожаной куртки, сигаретного дыма и теплого тела. Теперь Джеймс понимает всех этих девчонок из школы.

\- Йи-ха! - орет Майкл, выруливая на пустую M77 и выжимая сто. Джеймс стягивает одной рукой шлем, не боясь упасть, устраивает его за спиной и подставляет лицо свистящему ветру:  
\- Уу-ху! Вау!

Джеймс предлагает доехать до моря, но Майкл смеется:  
\- Долго. Ну это море в задницу.

Они сидят на обочине, курят и смотрят на звезды над головой. Небо чистое, цвета насквозь промокших джинсов, забрызганное белыми капельками звезд.

\- Это Большая Медведица. Это Андромеда. А это...  
\- Джеймс, ты не на защите проекта, уймись, - Майкл спускается с дороги и бредет по заросшему полю, через пару метров растягивается в траве, и его почти не видно. Джеймс даже обижается, поэтому за Майклом не идет.  
\- Ты там умер? Иди сюда.

Джеймс отталкивается ладонью от теплого асфальта и шагает на голос. Майкл лежит с широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых отражается небо, и поэтому радужка из серой становится темно-синей.  
\- Ложись и смотри. И молчи.

Джеймс укладывается на мягкую траву плечом к плечу с Майклом и смотрит в небо. Молчание длится больше пятнадцати минут. Джеймс впервые в жизни молчит так долго вне сна.

\- Джейми, ты когда-нибудь целовался?  
МакЭвой смаргивает и улыбается:  
\- Ага.  
\- И как это было?

Джеймс щурится, вспоминает, как он целовал Роуз. Он был как раз тем, кто утешал ее после расставания с Майклом.  
\- Слюняво, - честно отвечает Джеймс. Роуз тогда много плакала. Да и целоваться она умела плохо. Странно, ведь с Майклом они только этим и занимались.  
\- Хочешь поцеловаться?

Сердце Джеймса замирает. Он слышит шорох каждой травинки, каждый стон ветра в далеком лесу. Кажется, даже тонкий монотонный звон, который издают звезды над головой.  
\- Ага.

Майкл целуется совсем не как Роуз. Он целуется твердо, уверенно, берет свое, начиная от уголка рта и не спеша углублять поцелуй. У него сухие горячие губы. Джеймс вцепляется пальцами в траву и приоткрывает рот - давай, возьми, не стесняйся, я хотел этого так давно. И Майкл не отказывается. Он никогда не отказывается.

Джеймс млеет. Ему кажется, что он кончит, как в тринадцать, без единого прикосновения к члену, когда Майкл берет его руку и кладет себе на затылок. Джеймс мертвой хваткой цепляется за его коротко стриженные волосы, стонет и улыбается прямо в поцелуй. Майкл мучит только его губы, распаляется, кусает острыми ровными зубами и оставляет вкус горькой от табака слюны. Джеймс смелеет, гладит длинную шею, обхватывает Майкла за плечи.

\- Ты красивый, - шепчет Майкл, не отрываясь от податливых губ, снова наступает со всей жадностью, на которую может быть способен немец. Джеймс смеется, чувствует, что Майкл возбужден - узкие джинсы не могут скрыть налившийся кровью член, трущийся о бедро Джеймса.

\- У меня есть девушка, - говорит Джеймс. Он не врет, он правда каждый выходной водит в кино дочку друзей семьи. Майкл не слышит, Майкл кладет ладонь на его бедро и гладит с нажимом, словно пытается стереть мысли о девушке. И у него получается, хотя и без этого Джеймса мало волнует то, что за пределами этого поля.

Домой Джеймс возвращается в полшестого утра, когда уже светлеет небо, затягиваясь в лиловый пеньюар с салатовыми кружевами по краю. Джеймса шатает, хотя к фляге Майкла он больше не прикладывался. Он пьян от поцелуев, как бы пошло это ни звучало. У него болят растрескавшиеся на ветру губы, опухшие, зацелованные, искусанные, сдавшиеся без боя. Джеймс стаскивает болтающийся обрезанной петлей галстук, оставляет его на тумбочке в прихожей и скидывает лаковые ботинки, покрытые пылью. Он пытается не шуметь, но мать просыпается и сбегает по лестнице в наскоро запахнутом халате.

\- Джеймс! - она старается говорить тихо, но очень хочет кричать, поэтому получается какое-то шипение, - где ты был?! Мистер Салливан сказал...  
\- Я был с Майклом, - Джеймс старается не смотреть матери в лицо, потому усердно ищет домашние тапочки, хотя обычно ими пренебрегает.  
\- С каким Майклом?! Джеймс, мы хотели звонить в полицию! Посмотри на меня!

Джеймс послушно поднимает глаза и понимает, что не может сдержать улыбку:  
\- С Фассбендером. Я был с Фассбендером.

Мать ошарашена этим искренним счастьем на лице загулявшего сына. Да и тем, что ее беспроблемный мальчик устроил такое, она ошарашена не меньше. Из ее глаз вдруг пропадает удивление, и лицо ее приобретает то выражение, которое можно увидеть у следователей из кино в сценах допроса:  
\- Почему от тебя пахнет сигаретами?

Джеймс сглатывает смешок:  
\- Я курил.  
\- Ты что, пьяный?  
\- Нет, - Джеймс уже откровенно хохочет, - но я пил.  
\- Джеймс МакЭвой, прекрати смеяться немедленно! - мать осознает, что все ее потуги воззвать к тихоне и отличнику Джейми бесполезны, - марш в комнату!

Джеймс, покатываясь со смеху, взбегает по лестнице на второй этаж и слышит, как в спину мама кричит, что ему предстоит разговор с отцом. Джеймс закрывается в комнате, падает плашмя на кровать и, прикрыв глаза, повторяет последнюю фразу Майкла, подбросившего его до угла родной улицы:  
\- Через неделю увидимся. Через неделю увидимся.

***

\- Господи боже, я больше не могу! - Кэтрин кричит и всплескивает руками, - твой пес просто чудовище! Он опять залез на кровать!

Джеймс заходит в спальню, вытирая мокрые после душа волосы, и видит, что псина действительно растянулась на купленном Кэтрин шелковом синем белье и совершенно не реагирует на попытки девушки хоть как-то согнать зверюгу. Зверюга размером, наверное, побольше Кэтрин.

\- Майкл, а ну слезай! - Джеймс хлопает пару раз по бедру. Пес поднимает морду, лениво оглядывает сначала девушку, потом мокрого Джеймса и встает на постели на все четыре лапы. Кэтрин визжит, потому что когти у пса здоровые, острые, и стричь он их не дает. Пиздец простыням.  
\- Кэт, не кричи, он слезает, - смеется Джеймс, - правда, Майкл?

Майкл грациозно спрыгивает на пол, и фарфоровая чашечка, из которой Кэтрин пила кофе, подпрыгивает на тумбочке - Майкл весит больше Кэт.

\- Умник, не надо залезать на кровать, когда Кэтрин дома, - Джеймс треплет пса за ухом, и тот тыкается в ладонь прохладным носом. Джеймс прекрасно знает, что если Майкл чего-то хочет, он это сделает.

Джеймс живет с Кэтрин уже три года. Они так и не поженились, но Кэт и не настаивает, а Джеймс не предлагает - его устраивает то, что есть сейчас. Зачем эта бумажная волокита, семейные сборища и прочие обязательные извращения?

Кэтрин - очень хорошая девушка. Умненькая, славная, красивая, самостоятельная и уверенная в себе. Самое классное, что она не пилит Джеймса за вечный беспорядок. Нет, он правда пытается держать себя в руках и класть вещи на свои места, чтобы не раздражать Кэт, но ничего с собой поделать не может.

А еще Кэт рыжая, как лиса. Но не ирландка. Она из Грантема. Наверное, поэтому она тихо ненавидит ирландского волкодава Майкла, которого Джеймс еще щеночком принес домой полтора года назад. У уроженок Грантема всегда были проблемы с ирландцами.

Майклу Джеймс позволяет почти все. Если Кэт на неделю уезжает к родителям, Майкл спит с Джеймсом в кровати. Майклу можно играть с мячиком в три часа ночи. Майклу можно лезть к Джеймсу на колени, когда он ужинает - Майкл не всегда осознает, что он уже вырос до тридцати дюймов в холке и на коленях не уместится при всем желании. Но Майкл умница. Балованный, но умница. И слушается только Джеймса.

\- Я пойду с Майклом в парк - его надо выгулять, - Джеймс оставляет недопитый кофе на кухонной стойке и идет к двери, - пойдешь с нами?

Кэт кивает и переставляет чашку в раковину:  
\- Да, надо в магазин. Две минуты.

Кэтрин просит дождаться ее у скамеек, и Джеймс спускает пса с поводка. Тот делает пробный круг по площадке, словно фигурист перед соревнованиями, находит какую-то ветку и тащит ее Джеймсу поиграть.

Когда пес в пятый раз скрывается за деревьями, Джеймс ждет. Но пес не возвращается. Ни пса, ни палочки.

\- Майкл!

Джеймс лениво идет в том направлении, в котором унесся волкодав.

\- Майкл! Ко мне, Майкл!

Пса не видно.

\- Майкл!

Когда Джеймс наконец замечает этого негодного серого монстра, становится понятно, почему тот не откликался. Какой-то мужик кидает псу палку, а тот и рад за ней бегать, забыв о существовании хозяина. Джеймс даже удивляется - Майкл никогда особенно чужаков не жаловал.

\- Майкл, какого черта?!

На зов оборачивается не пес, а мужик. И Джеймс замирает на месте.

\- Джеймс?.. - серые глаза внимательно смотрят на него, узнают моментально, - вот это да!  
\- Охренительно долгая вышла неделя, а? - Джеймс не может сдержаться и говорит это. Слишком долго он репетировал эту фразу, чтобы просто так упустить возможность сказать ее. Майкл, кажется, пропускает упрек мимо ушей и протягивает руку:  
\- Привет, Джейми! Твой пес?  
Джеймс руку не пожимает. И откуда берется этот обиженный мальчик? Столько времени прошло. Джеймс даже удивлен своей реакцией. “Джейми”. Ну охуеть!

\- Мой.  
\- Красивый. Волкодав, я прав? Никогда ничего не понимал в собаках, - Майкл улыбается, глядя, как пес проявляет чудеса самодостаточности и сам с собой играет с палочкой.  
\- Угу, волкодав.

Майкл кивает, сует руки в карманы, словно не зная, что с ними делать:  
\- Очень красивый пес. Как его зовут?  
\- Майкл, - Джеймс сжимает губы, тоже сует руки в карманы, чтобы скрыть дрожь. Еще не хватало. Фассбендер смотрит на него, вопросительно изогнув бровь, кивает и снова переводит взгляд на собаку.

Они долго стоят молча, наблюдая, как резвится волкодав. Майкл курит, Джеймсу не предлагает - словно знает, что Джеймс бросил. Не окончательно, конечно, но бросил - Кэтрин не переносит табачный дым. Джеймс жадно разглядывает старого знакомого, сам себя убеждая, что ему просто любопытно, и что нет ощущения, что крюком тянет к этой ирландской сволочи. Это же просто унизительно - после такого еще и хотеть смотреть на него. Но Джеймс смотрит, и видит, что с годами Майкл все больше становится похож на немца-отца - ушли мальчишеские невнятные черты, сменились твердыми точными крупными мазками. О скулы его, кажется, порезаться можно. И волосы, слава богу, короткие.

\- Джеймс, ты не слышишь телефон?

Джеймс резко оборачивается и видит идущую к нему Кэт. Пес оставляет в покое палочку, подбегает к хозяину, словно понимая, что прогулка подходит к концу - надо донести с женщиной хозяина покупки до дома. 

\- На беззвучном стоит, извини, - Джеймс ловко подхватывает у Кэт из рук сумки, показательно сладко целует ее в уголок клубничного рта, стараясь не коситься на Майкла. А тот тушит окурок о край урны рядом с парковой скамейкой и лучезарно улыбается. У Джеймса сердце екает от этой улыбки.

\- Ты нас не представишь, Джейми?

МакЭвой облизывает губы и переводит взгляд с Кэт, которая, уже очарованная, улыбается Майклу в ответ, на самого Майкла. Он чувствует, что это прекрасный момент для мести.

\- Кэт, это мой старый друг, - губы Джеймса растягиваются против его воли - он очень хочет сделать серьезное лицо, но ухмылка выходит препаскуднейшая, - я рассказывал тебе о нем. Это Майкл Фассбендер.

Джеймсу не надо видеть лицо Кэт - он и так знает, что улыбка сползает с ее лица, а в глазах загорается ненависть. Кэт все знает о том, что было. О звездах, о заросшем травой поле, о "через неделю". О том, что Джеймс выл, буквально выл ночами целый год после проклятой выпускной ночи. Кэт ненавидит Майкла. Наверное, поэтому и пса недолюбливает.

\- Очень приятно, Майкл, - Кэт протягивает руку, - я наслышана. Меня зовут Кэтрин.

Джеймс видит удивление на скуластом лице. Вот и все, вот и нашлась девушка, на которую не действует это ирландское обаяние. Достойная землячка старушки Маргарет.

\- Очень приятно, Кэтрин, - Майкл аккуратно жмет протянутую руку, и Джеймс не может отказать себе в удовольствии любоваться длинными узловатыми пальцами. Джеймс помнит, как они могут сжиматься на бедре, гладить лицо, цепляться за волосы. Джеймс чувствует, что в горле встает ком.

\- Нам пора домой, да, Джеймс? - Кэт берет его ладонь в свою, ласково улыбается, но в глазах ее - все пытки подземелий Тауэра.  
\- Да... - Джеймс тянет, смотрит на Фассбендера, покусывающего губы. Нельзя просто так уйти. Нельзя. Это Майкл тогда просто уехал. У Джеймса духу не хватит.

\- Майкл, не хочешь зайти на чашку чая?

Кэт царапает его пальцы:  
\- У нас такой бардак, милый...

Фассбендер усмехается:  
\- О, не сильнее, чем я видел в жизни.

***

Они только и делают, что трахаются. Они, наверное, уже месяц из снятой квартиры не выходят дольше чем на два часа - выгулять собаку да в магазин. Майкл просыпается первый, притягивает к себе теплого Джеймса и сразу же накрывает ладонью его член. Джеймс просыпается со сладким стоном и, не открывая глаз, находит губы Майкла, отдающие табаком - на ночь тот всегда выкуривает сигарету уже в кровати. Пальцы Майкла знают, что делать, и Джеймс уже через минуту начинает елозить под одеялом, цепляться ногами за ноги Майкла, кусать губы, красные после ночных поцелуев и минетов.

Дождавшись, когда Джеймс прошипит сквозь зубы "ну же", Майкл опрокидывает его на спину и устраивается у него между разведенных бедер, целует в шею, прикусывает соски и - ниже, ниже, влажным языком к животу, к лобку...

Джеймс вскидывается над простынями, когда Майкл касается его между ягодиц, толкается влажными от слюны пальцами внутрь, целует кожу под коленями и на внутренней стороне бедер. Майкл шепчет что-то пошлое и сладкое, когда растягивает его, а растягивает он всегда долго, с наслаждением.

Джеймс распахивает глаза только когда Майкл входит в него. Смотрит мутно и жадно, складывает губы в неправильную мученическую "о". Майкл всегда сначала входит до половины, позволяя Джеймсу привыкнуть и попросить - телом или словом - еще. И только тогда продолжает.

Серые глаза Майкла отливают зеленым во время занятий любовью. Джеймс знает, что они занимаются именно любовью, а не сексом. Но никаких слащавых сцен из дешевых мелодрам - Майкл берет жестко, жадно, двигает бедрами грубовато. Майкл ужасный собственник в постели.

Он с достойным немца упорством доводит Джеймса до исступления - гладит его член, сжимает и тянет, целует и вылизывает пальцы протянутой джеймсовой руки, меняет позы, крутя податливого Джеймса как хочет. Джеймс улыбается в шею Майкла, когда тот сажает его на себя, и дуреет от того, как пахнет кожа Майкла.

Майкл почти никогда не кончает первым. Ему надо видеть, как дрожит верхняя губа Джеймса, как он сводит брови на переносице, как брызгает белым на его живот, слышать, как он задыхается и стонет. Джеймс сжимает Майкла внутри, обнимает его всем телом, выдыхает его имя толчками, бьет на две части, последняя из которых - одни согласные, клокочущие в горле. Майкл всегда говорит, что только шотландец может тянуть согласный звук.

Сам Майкл кончает почти беззвучно, кривя губы и обнажая ровные острые зубы, сжатые в зверином оскале. Он напрягается всем телом, и каждая его мышца звенит. Джеймс лежит под ним, посасывает его длинные пальцы и сжимает ладонями его узкие крепкие бедра. Майкл выдыхает, выходит и валится рядом, тут же хватает Джеймса за руку и переплетает их пальцы.

\- Я люблю тебя, Майкл.

И Майкл сладко и медленно зацеловывает ладонь Джеймса.

Потом они встают, и Майкл отправляется выгуливать тезку-волкодава, натянув первые попавшиеся под руку шмотки, а Джеймс лениво укладывается в ванную, нехотя смывая с себя запахи и ощущения ночи и утра.

Они завтракают, моют посуду, смотрят новости и играют в приставку. А потом Майкл заваливает Джеймса прямо посреди второго раунда на ковер перед телевизором, даже не ставя бой на паузу. Драгунов и Алиса Босконович замирают, так и не выяснив, кто сильнее. Джеймс стонет, Майкл несет счастливую чушь.

\- Фаталити, - выдыхает Майкл, последний раз вздрагивая. Джеймс блаженно щурится:  
\- Это из другой игры.

Майкл замечательно готовит. Оказывается, после школы он уехал с семьей обратно в Дублин, учился на повара. Затем на месяц вернулся в Глазго, а потом переехал в Лондон, где работал в ресторане и дошел в кратчайшие сроки до должности сушефа. А потом надел шефу кастрюлю с холодными спагетти на голову.

\- Много о себе думал, - поясняет Майкл с улыбкой, затягивается сигаретой и выпускает струйку серо-голубого дыма в приоткрытое окно, не уточняя, кто из них двоих много думал - он или все-таки шеф.

Джеймс после обеда садится читать присланные авторами исходники - работа редактора нравится ему как никогда, ведь можно не выходить из дома. Волкодав трется о руки и ноги обоих мужчин, и Джеймс немного ревнует, потому что Фассбендеру достается едва ли не больше собачьего внимания, чем хозяину. Вот только Джеймс не знает, кого из Майклов он ревнует больше.

Майкл пропадает так же неожиданно, как появился. Ни записки, ни сообщения на автоответчике. Джеймс и пес возвращаются с вечерней прогулки в пустую квартиру. Ни одной футболки Майкла, ни одного носка - видимо, собрался заранее, а Джеймс не заметил. Только недокуренная пачка - сигарет шесть - лежит под зеркалом в прихожей. Джеймс обходит гостиную, все еще пахнущую духами Майкла спальню, кухню и возвращается к входной двери, у которой сидит понурый пес. Джеймс садится на пол, обнимает пса за шею и очень хочет заплакать, как в детстве, но не получается.

Пачку он докуривает за полтора часа, оставляя на фильтрах красные капельки - губы изгрызены в кровь.

***

Его парень - ветеринар, и поэтому Джеймс часто шутит, что на самом деле это Майкл, уже взрослый волкодав, встречается с Киллианом, а не он сам. Киллиан мягко улыбается и целует Джеймса в макушку.

Киллиану 27, он старше Джеймса на три года. Он ирландец из ирландцев, никакой тебе немчуры. У Киллиана глаза инопланетянина, серафима, пророка, но никак не человека - прозрачно-голубые, кристально чистые. Киллиан мягкий, ленивый как кот, развалившийся на нагретом весенним солнцем асфальте. У Киллиана тонкие запястья, худые ноги и тощие бедра, ребра можно пересчитать. Киллиан гибкий и сладкий. От него вечно пахнет лекарствами и цветущим вереском. Он из той Ирландии, которой Джеймс никогда не знал - из влажного южного края, где нет морозов, зато есть крутые обрывы, затянутые в зеленое сукно, и нависающие над стальной Атлантикой свинцовые тучи.

Джеймс боится говорить Киллиану, что любит его, а Киллиан и не требует. Ему не надо слов. Год назад Киллиан первый раз ночевал в постели Джеймса и с тех пор живет у него. Они устроили капитальный ремонт - сломали стену между гостиной и кухней, перекрасили стены, содрав к чертовой матери обои, поменяли старый паркет на ламинат, повесили новые светильники. И теперь Джеймс доволен - никаких напоминаний о...

Никаких. У Киллиана даже акцент другой. Он по-другому стонет. Он дает, а не берет. Он обнимает, облекает, окутывает. Джеймс любит целовать его между выступающих лопаток, рядом с девятым позвонком, утыкаться носом в прозрачную золотистую кожу и всхлипывать от удовольствия.

На их первую годовщину, в последний день марта, Джеймс приглашает Киллиана в только что открывшийся ресторан на Бат-стрит. Они едят обалденно вкусное мясо, пьют вино и обсуждают летний отпуск. Киллиан мягко предлагает поехать в Мийо и полетать на парапланах, Джеймс настаивает на солнечной средиземноморской Хорватии. Когда вино уже допито, глаза Киллиана начинают блестеть чуть больше обычного, а бледные щеки покрываются нежным румянцем - он легко пьянеет.

\- Джеймс, надо поблагодарить повара! - Киллиан наклоняется через стол и смотрит своими огромными глазищами так, что Джеймс не может сказать "нет", хотя и считает, что эта затея - явно нечто лишнее. Но сегодня же праздник. Они уже год вместе. Киллиан улыбается, и Джеймсу хочется, чтобы он продолжал это делать. Джеймс кивает.

\- Позовите повара, будьте так добры, - голос у Киллиана мягкий, тягучий, сладкий, как нуга Пандора Белз, и официант не спрашивает, зачем - и так понятно, что шефа будут хвалить. Он только пытается сказать, что шеф не практикует выходы в зал, но глазам Киллиана отказать нельзя.

И шеф приходит.

Джеймс не сразу понимает, почему по его спине пробегает холодок. Тело словно реагирует на голос раньше, чем мозг. Джеймс отрывается от винной карты и поднимает глаза на стоящего перед их столом повара. Джеймс морщится - это уже даже не смешно.

Естественно, рядом со столиком стоит Майкл в белой куртке повара, измазанной в соусе и, кажется, крови. Майкл внимательно слушает то, что говорит пьяненький Киллиан, улыбается и даже не смотрит на Джеймса.

\- Спасибо вам большое, это было просто прекрасно, - Киллиан чуть наклоняет голову к левому плечу, - у нас сегодня... маленький праздник, и...  
\- У нас годовщина, - Джеймс сверлит висок Майкла взглядом, и, если бы одними глазами можно было убивать, от Фассбендера бы чертового мокрого места не осталось бы. Майкл оборачивается и кивает, изогнув брови:  
\- О, прелестно. Целый год вместе.

Джеймс скрипит зубами и сжимает кулаки. Киллиан хмурится, непонимающе смотрит на одного, потом на второго. Они словно соревнуются, кто может крепче сжать зубы и оскалиться сильнее. Джеймс очевидно проигрывает.

\- Джеймс, что-то не так? - наконец решается Киллиан открыть рот. Джеймс, не отрывая взгляда от серо-стальных глаз Фассбендера, качает головой:  
\- Нет, все хорошо, - и обращается к Майклу, - у вас тут нет курительной комнаты для персонала? Жутко хочу курить.  
Майкл кивает, указывает рукой в сторону кухни, из которой пришел:  
\- Конечно. Я могу вас проводить, мистер.  
Джеймс хватает сигареты со стола и легко касается ладони Киллиана:  
\- Подождешь меня? Я на одну сигарету.  
Киллиан кивает и почему-то грустно улыбается:  
\- Нет проблем.

Майкл проводит его через кухню, по пути выкрикивая какие-то указания поварам, и Джеймс вздрагивает от каждой хлесткой реплики - голос Майкла он любил не меньше, чем его руки, его кожу, его запах. Любил.

Майкл выводит его из здания в узкий переулок, усеянный окурками. Никакой курилки. Хоть обзапрещайся в этой стране курить в общественных местах. Джеймс молниеносно поджигает сигарету, чтобы занять рот и руки - он не знает, что говорить, и очень хочет дать Майклу по морде, да повода нет. Майкл прислоняется к кирпичной стене и медленно затягивается. Джеймс старается не смотреть, не искать изменений в его внешности, в его движениях, в его взглядах.

\- Красивый он, - Майкл первый нарушает молчание, и Джеймс шипит:  
\- Заткнись и не смей со мной разговаривать.

Фассбендер хмурит брови и цокает языком:  
\- Окей. Я думал, ты хочешь поговорить.  
\- Я сказал - заткнись.

Джеймсу не хватает буквально капли, чтобы чаша терпения переполнилась. А когда она переполнится, будет очень плохо. Джеймс никогда не знает, что конкретно будет плохо, но точно будет.

Они почти докуривают, когда Майкл снова открывает рот:  
\- Можно один вопрос? Всего один.

Джеймс косится на длинные майкловы ноги, затягивается, чувствуя тепло тлеющего табака в опасной близости от кожи:  
\- Ну?

Джеймс надеется, что Майкл спросит про собаку. Или про то, как он, Джеймс МакЭвой, справился в этот раз. Или про забытый плакат Iron Maiden, который они с Киллианом нашли под кроватью. Джеймс не рассказывал о Майкле, и пришлось выдумать историю про бывшего владельца квартиры, который слушал этот грохот.

\- Вы оба такие милые. Кто снизу?

Джеймс теряет связь с реальностью и приходит в себя от боли в костяшках и запястье правой руки. Майкл пытается подняться с загаженного асфальта, губа у него разбита очень порядочно, а он смеется. Но получается, на вкус Джеймса, как-то нервно.

\- Охренеть, - Майкл сплевывает кровь, и Джеймс понимает, что тот еще и язык от удара прикусил очень крепко - выходит немного шепеляво. Рука ноет.

\- Джейми, я так понимаю, что это ответ на мой вопрос? - Майкл не успевает встать на ноги, как получает еще удар, на этот раз в печень, а потом - в челюсть, теперь слева.

\- Если ты не закроешь свой поганый рот, я тебя разукрашу так, что тебя на кухне за свиную тушу примут, - Джеймс вне себя от ярости. Хочется орать про то, что он испытал, хочется выть и самому головой биться о стену. А Майкл гогочет, страшно сверкая окровавленными зубами, словно Джеймс ему не рожу расписывает, а анекдоты травит.

\- Какого черта ты ржешь?! - Джеймс хватает Майкла за некогда белую куртку, встряхивает, но это у него получается плохо - Майкл все так же выше него на голову. Фассбендер облизывается, сглатывает и смотрит на Джеймса серьезно, словно и не смеялся секунду назад:  
\- Ты когда-нибудь был на Лох-Ломонд?

Джеймс разжимает пальцы от неожиданности:  
\- Нет.  
Майкл фыркает и улыбается, не показывая зубов:  
\- Какой же ты, к черту, шотландец тогда?  
\- Какого хуя ты вообще интересуешься, где я был, а где я не был? - Джеймс щурится, плотнее прижимаясь к Майклу, чтобы точно разглядеть выражение его лица, ни черточки не упустить.  
\- У тебя глаза, как вода в Лох-Ломонд в июле. Я, знаешь ли, такой цвет только два раза в жизни встречал. На Лох-Ломонд и в твоих глазах.

Джеймс отшатывается, будто заметил на лбу у Майкла бубонный шанкр. Тело не слушается, деревенеет, и он едва не спотыкается на ровном месте, вытягивает губы, собираясь сказать, что ничего лучше в жизни не слышал, но не может и слова выдавить из горла - глотку словно камнями набили. Майкл смотрит ласково, ежесекундно облизывает разбитую губу, молчит.

\- Фассбендер, - наконец выжимает Джеймс. Он с девяти лет не картавил. Больше он сказать ничего не в силах, поэтому проносится мимо Майкла, рвет на себя дверь и летит через гомонящую, жаркую, как сам ад, кухню в зал. Киллиан пьет новую бутылку вина, и осталась уже только половина.

\- Покурил? - ни намека на упрек в его голосе, только легкая улыбка на губах. Джеймсу хочется зареветь, и он жмурится, трет глаза, как в детстве.  
\- Покурил... Киллиан, пойдем домой, пожалуйста, пойдем домой!

Киллиан встает, снимает с вешалки их пальто и подает одно Джеймсу. Тот благодарно кивает и начинает шарить по карманам джинсов в поисках кошелька. Длинные пальцы Киллиана мягко охватывают его запястье:  
\- Я уже расплатился. Пойдем.

Ночью Джеймс не может уснуть. Киллиан лежит на подушке, смешно приоткрыв рот, и видит десятый сон, а Джеймс бродит по кухне, не дает спать собаке и глушит виски из шкафа, который они с Киллианом гордо называют "бар". Джеймс уговаривает себя не совершать глупость во второй раз, не верить Майклу - уже в третий. У него есть Киллиан, у него есть спокойствие. А Майкл - это безумие, это пороховая бочка, и никогда не знаешь, когда она рванет, когда разнесет тебя на мили вокруг жалкими ошметками, которые потом собирать замучаешься, заплачешься. 

Джеймс опрокидывает еще пятьдесят, уже не морщится и утыкается носом в собачий загривок.

Когда на часах стрелки показывают шесть, Джеймс уже трезв - виски кончился еще часа три назад, и он отключился прямо на кухонном диванчике. Просыпается Джеймс из-за шума под окном, смутно знакомого, как привет из далекого прошлого. Квартира на втором этаже, окна открыты, и Джеймс слышит, как разбудивший его звук умолкает, как шаркают по асфальту ноги. Высунувшись из окна в прохладный рассветный воздух Глазго, Джеймс видит Майкла, сидящего на корточках около мотоцикла и курящего. Майкл смотрит вверх, прямо на Джеймса, а тот и не думает прятаться.

\- Привет, - Майкл улыбается криво, чтобы не потревожить опухшую губу, говорит тихо, потому что улица еще спит, и его отлично слышно. Джеймс трет глаза и обеими руками отбрасывает волосы с лица:  
\- Уезжай. Ради всего святого, уезжай.  
\- Дай мне повод уехать, - Майкл тушит окурок об асфальт и отряхивает ладони.  
\- У меня есть парень. Он спит в соседней комнате.  
\- Не повод, - качает головой Майкл. Джеймс вздыхает:  
\- Тогда тебе не нужен был повод, чтобы уехать.  
Майкл облизывает затянувшуюся ранку на губе:  
\- Тогда у меня кончились деньги. Не мог же я сидеть у тебя на шее.  
Джеймс закатывает глаза - ну вот, Майкл еще и врать ему решил.  
\- И поэтому ты пропал на долбанные полтора года? В Глазго, конечно, работу не найти.  
\- Я съездил к родителям, потом вернулся в Шотландию, поработал в Стерлинге, получил предложение стать шефом в Глазго. И приехал неделю назад.

Майкл говорит ровно, не сбиваясь, и Джеймс никак не может, хотя очень старается, найти признаков того, что он все-таки лжет.  
\- Ты мне даже телефон свой не оставил.  
Майкл кивает:  
\- У меня нет мобильного, если ты не заметил. Или я должен был оставить тебе телефон родителей?

Джеймс чувствует, что устал от этого разговора. Майкл складно говорит, и Джеймс даже находит в этом всем повод оправдать его, но легче не становится. Есть ли смысл говорить, что стоило оставить записку или позвонить как-нибудь? Есть ли необходимость объяснять, что можно было поговорить, разобрать ситуацию, решить проблему вдвоем? Джеймс не хочет больше говорить.

Майкл все такой же красивый. Даже с разбитой губой, даже с синяками под глазами - видимо, только что с работы.

\- Джеймс, пожалуйста, выходи ко мне.

Джеймсу кажется, что он ослышался - Майкл никогда не просит так. Он всегда почти приказывает. В серых глазах - разобрать с высоты второго этажа трудно - мелькает что-то такое, от чего сердце сжимается.

\- Джеймс, мы просто поговорим. Нам это нужно.

Джеймс чувствует себя в западне. Ни вырваться, ни закричать, ни сдохнуть.

\- Майкл, - он почти стонет, но сглатывает и говорит дальше ровно, хлестко, - мне это не нужно.

Он видит, как лицо Майкла застывает гипсовой маской.

\- Я не хочу, - Джеймс наносит этот удар и не понимает, по чьей спине бьет хлыст - по майкловой или по его собственной.

\- Уезжай.

Серые глаза Майкла становятся прозрачными, как первый лед. Джеймс замечает, как дергается жилка на его шее, как на секунду губы ломаются в страшной улыбке недоверия, непонимания. Джеймс осознает, что если сейчас Майкл скажет хоть слово, позовет его по имени, да просто издаст хоть один звук, он не вынесет, он придет, как зачарованная крыса, на этот зов. Майкл кивает, переступает с ноги на ногу, рассматривая мыски кед, оглядывается на показавшееся из-за угла дома солнце и цепляет на нос солнечные очки. Джеймс ловит себя на том, что мысленно молит: "Скажи хоть слово, скажи мое имя". Майкл садится на мотоцикл, сытое урчание мотора отскакивает от стен домов и рассыпается стеклянными шариками по всей улице, затихает за поворотом. И тогда Джеймс позволяет себе сползти на пол и без слез завыть.

***

Пес умирает через четыре года. Джеймс не может зайти в кабинет, где Киллиан собственноручно усыпил волкодава пять минут назад. Киллиан сидит рядом, бледный до синевы, дрожащими руками все время откидывает с лица челку. В его глазах стоят слезы. Джеймс не знает, как он сам еще удерживается от истерики.

Пес болел три месяца. Что-то с суставами, Киллиан объяснял Джеймсу не один раз механизм, но тот не запомнил - он знал только, что Майклу, его милому Майклу больно уже даже сидеть. Киллиан делал все, что мог, и даже больше. Но в один вечер он обнял Джеймса и прошептал севшим голосом:  
\- Ему не помочь.

Джеймс настаивает на кладбище для домашних животных и на том, что сам будет рыть могилу. Киллиан сидит на заднем сидении, на коленях у него лежит завернутый в свое любимое огромное полотенце пес. Джеймс старается не смотреть в зеркало заднего вида.

Когда он заканчивает копать и втыкает лопату в землю, Киллиан, сидевший все это время на корточках и гладивший серую морду, поднимается. Они вдвоем опускают пса вместе с полотенцем в землю. Джеймс выпрямляется, закуривает прежде чем взяться за лопату снова. Вокруг тихо, деревья сверкают яркой зеленью. Середина августа. Солнце печет плечи. Джеймс замечает, что метрах в двадцати от них стоит мужчина - руки в карманах, спина сутулая. Мужчина смотрит в их сторону.

Джеймс узнает его. Спустя столько лет он узнает его и улыбается, чувствуя, что наконец-то плачет. Киллиан подходит со спины, касается тонкой рукой плеча:  
\- Иди.

Джеймс кивает и, зажав сигарету в уголке рта, бредет в сторону наблюдающего.

Он изменился. Совсем не осталось черт его матери. Ирландская кровь только сгладила острые углы, смягчила линию челюсти и лба. Глаза серые, уставшие, появились первые морщины.

\- Привет, - Джеймс заговаривает первый. Майкл улыбается уголком рта, протягивает руку, но Джеймс не берет ее, отбрасывает сигарету в сторону и обнимает его за талию, вжимаясь мокрым от слез лицом в его плечо.

\- Тише, тише, - Майкл гладит его по спине, нерешительно похлопывает по плечу, словно боясь нарушить какие-то границы, тронуть не там. Но Джеймс лезет ладонями под тонкий свитер, ищет тепла на его спине, мажет носом по шее и плачет, плачет как маленький. Майкл смелеет, обнимает его, зарывается пальцами в волосы и шепчет, прижавшись губами к макушке:  
\- Ничего, ничего. Я здесь, я рядом. Плачь, сколько хочешь.

Джеймс всхлипывает и шепчет, что пес болел и умер, что это безумно страшно. Майкл, обняв его за плечи и прижав к себе, едва заметно покачивается, словно убаюкивая Джеймса, и тихо повторяет в встрепанные волосы:  
\- Джейми, милый Джейми...

Могилу закапывает Майкл. Джеймс и Киллиан сидят на газоне рядом, плечом к плечу. Киллиан долго объясняет Джеймсу, что они должны расстаться.

\- Значит, ты все-таки был со мной из-за пса? - Джеймс хлюпает носом и закуривает новую. Киллиан мягко улыбается уголком рта и смотрит своими ангельскими глазами:  
\- Я был с тобой, потому что мне было хорошо. Очень хорошо.  
\- А теперь тебе плохо? - Джеймс боится услышать ответ, боится, что Киллиан терпел его так долго, мучил себя. Но тот качает головой, взмахивает пушистыми ресницами:  
\- Нет. Это тебе очень давно плохо, - Киллиан бросает долгий взгляд на Майкла, уже заканчивающего дело, - это его был плакат Iron Maiden?

Джеймс фыркает и кивает. Киллиан помнит такие мелочи. Святой Киллиан.

\- Я очень люблю тебя, Джеймс, - первый раз за все эти годы говорит Киллиан и накрывает его ладонь своей, - и я очень хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Майкл втыкает лопату в землю и долго смотрит на свежий холмик.

***

Майклу не нравятся бежевые стены, коричневый мягкий ковер и диванные подушечки. Ему не нравятся воздушные занавески, коллекцию фарфоровых котиков он называет мудацкой, а натюрморт, купленный у уличного художника на набережной в Ровине, мазней. В общем, думает Джеймс, это абсолютно заслуженно. Но менять что-то он не спешит.

Майкл живет у него уже третий месяц, пришпиливает на стену в прихожей огромный плакат пятого эпизода Звездных Войн, приспосабливает одну из фарфоровых кошечек вместо крючка для ключей от мотоцикла и машины - вешает их на хвост статуэтки, диванные подушки спускает на пол и сидит на них, как султан, когда смотрит футбол. Джеймс предпочитает наблюдать за игрой Селтика с дивана. Он прекрасно понимает, что Майкл пытается перекроить квартиру под себя. Он даже полочки в холодильнике переставил так, как удобно ему. Кухня вообще пострадала больше всего. Но Джеймс ничего не позволяет выбросить. Ни одной кухонной рукавички.

\- Зачем они тебе? - спрашивает Майкл, делая фламбе. Зубы сжимают фильтр дымящей сигареты, - готовлю я, и я ими не пользуюсь. Лежат мертвым грузом.  
\- Они тебе мешают? - Джеймс отрывается от очередной рукописи, - есть просят? Лезут в кровать?  
\- Нет, - пожимает плечами Майкл.  
\- Вот и пусть лежат там, где лежали.

Джеймс не хочет себе признаваться в том, что боится привыкать к Майклу. Джеймс просыпается среди ночи в холодном поту, шарит рукой по половине кровати, где спит Майкл, и успокаивается только натолкнувшись на теплое сонное тело. Джеймс не обращает внимание на плакат, на импровизированную подставку для ключей, на новый набор кухонных ножей, продолжая пользоваться теми, что стоят на кухне уже пять лет. Майкл бесится, скрипит зубами, но ничего не говорит.

В один прекрасный вечер Джеймс отрывается от ноутбука, на котором заканчивает правку очередного бездарного романчика, и бросает взгляд на часы. Третий час ночи. Майкл не звонил (Джеймс заставил его купить мобильный), не писал. Он должен был быть дома в час. Вместо гудков Джеймс слышит ровный женский голос, сообщающий, что абонент временно не доступен. Проходит еще полчаса. Джеймс фыркает, захлопывает крышку ноутбука и идет прямиком к плакату.

\- Пошел на хуй! - орет Джеймс, срывая его со стены, - пошел на хуй, гаденыш!

Никаких слез. Одна здоровая злость. Какого дьявола? В этот раз даже без своих футболок укатил, сука.

\- Урод! - Джеймс с наслаждением отрывает голову Люку Скайвокеру, - паскуда! - Хан Соло падает кусочками бумаги на пол, - поваренок херов! Рыжая ирландская жопа!  
\- Ты что тут устроил?!

Джеймс вздрагивает и оборачивается. На пороге стоит Майкл, глаза которого, наверное, могут потягаться диаметром с основанием Пизанской башни. Джеймс сглатывает очередную порцию отборных ругательств и моргает.

\- Ты охренел? - Майкл держится за сердце обеими руками. Почему-то поверх расстегнутой куртки, - да я этот плакат еле нашел!

Джеймс чувствует себя полным идиотом.  
\- Я думал, ты опять уехал.

Майкл, от ужаса и удивления которого только что искрился воздух, словно сдувается. На лице у него появляется усмешка, а потом он начинает полноценно смеяться. Все еще держась за сердце.

\- Джейми, ты вообще дурак? - смех Майкла уже напоминает тявканье гиены, - святые угодники, никуда я не уехал!  
\- Обними меня, - буркает Джеймс, пытаясь оттереть плакатную краску от пальцев. Майкл мотает головой:  
\- Не могу. У меня тут кое-кто...

Щенок не выдерживает больше пленения за пазухой у Майкла, ужом выкручивается и шлепается на пол, прямо на ошметки глянцевой бумаги. Джеймс смотрит на песика, моментально начавшего играться с остатками того, что когда-то было плакатом, и не знает, как реагировать.

\- Я ездил за щенком, - Майкл присаживается на корточки, подхватывает фыркающее от радости существо под пузо и устраивает его на своем колене, - я подумал, что, если я принесу домой щенка, ты поймешь, что наши отношения серьезные, и что я не собираюсь никуда сваливать...  
\- Почему? - Джеймс все еще таращится на песика. Он меньше, чем кисти Майкла.  
\- Ну... Щенок - это типа как ребенок... - Майкл поднимает глаза, - или я прокололся?

Джеймс закусывает губу, смотрит в сторону и не может сдержать смех.

\- Майкл, можно было просто сказать.

Майкл чешет псинку за ухом указательным пальцем и печально смотрит на гору бумажных обрывков:  
\- Да. Тогда ты не порвал бы плакат. И тогда бы имя щенку выбирал ты.

Джеймс осторожно тянется к малышу, гладит по мягкой теплой шерстке:  
\- Но...?  
\- Но теперь его будут звать Хан Соло, - мстительно заявляет Майкл.

Через неделю в квартире начинается капитальный ремонт.


End file.
